matureben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Benjamin Levin
Benjamin Kevin Levin is the great grandson of Kevin Levin and Gwen Tennyson who eventually married in their adulthood. Which means he inherited Kevin's Osmosian powers and his grandmother's Anodite heritage. He unlike so many of the male Tennyson spawns is able to use his mana powers. As he was trained to use them by his father whose father taught him the same way. Appearance He is practically identical to Ben Tennyson at his age, however he has the Levin family black hair. His attire consist of; a red T-shirt, black jacket, brown pants, grey shoes, and a dog tag necklace. Also wears a silver ring on his middle finger. His eyes are two different colors; one onyx, one red. Reason behind this is unknown. Background Almost all of the descendants of Ben, Gwen, and Kevin became heroes, wanting to use their powers for good. However Ben did not and became a criminal and because of that is constantly at war with his family who all constantly look down on him. As for one, he hated living in the shadow of his famous ancestors, nor did like ever being compared to them. He wanted to be his own man and didn't even like his ancestor as a person nor as a hero. Due to this he is at constant war with his family, feeling no remorse. Personality Benjamin is a vicious person against his enemies, people in his way, even his own family. In fact, as he fight against his cousin Ken Tennyson III, the new wielder of the Omnitrix, he aims to kill. Not to mention, anyone who threatens and/or harm his girlfriend/relative, Sunny, is either killed or hospitalized Despite being a vicious criminal, Benjamin actually has standards. Shows a sense of disgust towards the forever knights for their racist ways. And is also protective towards any females close to him. He is suave and amoral person, he doesn't quite mind (or even care about) the fact that his girlfriend Sunny is his relative who is even a century older than him. He is like Ben as he is quite a joker, but with a twisted sense of humor. But like Gwen, he is calm, smart, and very adept at martial arts. And like Kevin, he is tech savvy and has a need for speed. Powers and Abilities He is capable his great grandparents anodite and osmosian abilities but rather prefers his anodite powers, them being more fun and destructive. After stealing Gwen's old spell book has developed usage of spells. A secondary set of his heritage is his osmosian abilities. Like Kevin, he can absorb properties of matter, and armor himself. Along with the ability to absorb energy, mana, and Dna. But doing so would result in insanity, possible mutations and an increase in paranoia. Like Kevin, he is tech savvy in alien tech, weapons, and vehicles. Biography Growing up, Benjamin had always been shown that the path of heroes and the plumbers were the only available career paths for his family. He did not like those options. He really despised being compared to ben Tennyson. At an early age, he befriended Aron, the descendent of Argit. His parents did not like such an idea, for they believed Aron to be a bad influence on ben. Ben had been developing an attitude, his parents believing it to be a phase. This only worsen as he met his relative, Sunny. Ben had met Sunny when he was 11, at the family reunion. Sunny at the time playfully chose to be the form of her child-self. Despite any input from the sides of the family, the two cousins were smitten with each other instantly. They pursued a forbidden relationship for four years and continuing. At age 14, Benjamin had finally had enough with his family, always comparing him to his ancestors, not letting him be his own man. So he ran away to Undertown, living in an apartment with Sunny and Aron. The trio lived out a criminal lifestyle, for cash and thrills. This led him to war constantly with his family but he didn't care. He embraced life as a criminal and enjoyed every single minute of it. He currently does a criminal enterprise as an arms dealer, same as Aron is a dream dust dealer. The trio works with or along with other criminal factions in Undertown such as Fistina or the Vreedle family. Trivia • His eyes are two different colors which the reason for is unknown to him and his family. However some believe that it might have to deal with the fact of his mixed alien, mutant, and human DNA. • First Tennyson/Levin child to have both Kevin and Gwen's power. • His mana is a rare color of red. •he is considered an amagalm of the trio: Ben, Gwen, and Kevin • Criminal rap sheet: possession and distribution of narcotics, arms dealing, assault and battering, destruction of property, trafficking of intergalactic animals, theft, multiple counts of grand theft auto, and murder of several plumbers. •He is shunned by the family in his earlier years for his incestuous relationship with Sunny. Category: Rooter23